1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary low inertia exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low inertia exercise apparatus which enables the user to move his feet in a reciprocating path more accurately representing body motion associated with walking or running, but without the need to accelerate the pedals of the apparatus up to system speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walking, running, and skiing are popular forms of exercise. Through exercise, the user attempts to load the cardiovascular system and/or attempts to build muscle mass. The exercises of walking, running, and skiing accomplish these goals with a minimal amount of equipment. However, due to environmental situations such as inclement weather, walking, running, or skiing outdoors may be difficult to accomplish. To help alleviate this problem, the prior art discloses apparatus which enable the user to exercise within an enclosed structure while obtaining most of the benefits of walking, running, or skiing. Several machines attempt to emulate the exercises of skiing and walking or running, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,377; 4,684,121; and 4,960,276. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,377 discloses an apparatus which includes a variable resistance when the foot carriages are moved rearwardly and allows free movement of the foot carriage in the forwardly direction. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,121, the apparatus can also be used to simulate skiing motions or can be used to simulate a rowing motion. Adapted for a skiing exercise, the foot carriages can be moved along rails against a variable resistance. The resistance is constant regardless of the direction of the movement of the foot carriages. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,276, another skiing simulation apparatus is disclosed.
These three machines fail to completely emulate the exercises of skiing and walking or running in that each requires the user to exert force to operate the system. In other words, the user must exert additional force to accelerate each pedal or foot block back to system speed. This added force creates unnatural feelings and stress on the user. Therefore, the need exists for an improved exercising apparatus which allows the user to emulate the exercises of skiing, walking, or running without requiring the user to exert additional force to operate the system.